


All Tied Up

by Psistriker



Series: Chronoverse [2]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel Comics, X-Men
Genre: Comic Book Violence, Gen, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker
Summary: Ok, this looks bad.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure I’m the only one here who’s muse took one look at that picture of JFR tied to the chair and DIDN’T go to the naughty place. ;) So you guys are getting a preview of my Avengers OFC as a result. Not beta’d do any mistakes are mine.

photo courtesy of [www.sarahdunn.com](http://www.sarahdunn.com)

 

************

“Ok, this looks bad.”

 

“Why Hawkeye, how nice of you to finally join us.”

 

Clint groaned as he opened his eyes the rest of the way, his head throbbing. He was still in his civvies, tied to a chair, and he couldn’t see much beyond the pool of light spilling in from the window beside him. He didn’t need to see, though. He’d recognize that voice anywhere.

 

“Madame Masque, I should have known,” he said. “The tying me up thing? Kind of getting old. Really, people are starting to talk.”

 

The villainess stepped forward, light glistening off her golden mask. “Always so funny, the little hawk. We’ll see how funny you are when I rip out your tongue.”

 

Clint shifted his weight, trying to appear casual while testing his bonds. “No offense, Masque, but I’m really not into that kinky stuff and you’re not exactly my type.”

 

He knew he’d hit his mark when she backhanded him, splitting his lip. “I will enjoy making you suffer, Hawkeye.”

 

Clint spat out blood at her feet. “And my partner is going to enjoy making you pay for knocking me out and kidnapping me.”

 

“I am not worried about the Black Widow, Hawkeye,” Madame Masque laughed. “I have plans for her as well.”

 

Clint grinned. “I think you’re intel is a little out of date there, Neffie,” he snickered. “Natasha’s not my partner anymore.”

 

“You have a new partner?”

 

Clint nodded. “Yep, and she should be here any minute now.”

 

Sure enough, sounds of a fight erupted in the hallway. Before she could react, one of Masque’s soldiers came flying through the door, unconscious.

 

“You are seriously pissing me off, lady! I’m missing Dog Cops because of you.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” Madame Masque snapped.

 

A young woman walked through the door, a grin on her face that had made stronger men pee their pants in terror. “I’m Chronos, the mutant mistress of time, and I WANT MY FRIEND BACK.” She swung the metal staff in her hand, cracking Masque right in the midsection.

 

Clint almost felt sorry for the older woman. Madame Masque was only human and no match for a violently pissed off mutant. Chronos took her down in no time, barely breaking a sweat.

 

“Hey, Timex, you wanna come untie me?” Clint asked when it was over.

 

“‘Gee, Timex, thanks for saving my sorry excuse for a superhero ass. I don’t know what I would do with out you’,” Chronos replied sarcastically. “I should leave you here to rot, Birdman. Do you how worried I was when you didn’t come back to your apartment last night? I’ve been going crazy trying to track you down.”

 

“I’m sorry, Timex,” Clint said. “I do appreciate you saving my sorry excuse for a superhero ass, but I knew I could count on you. You’re the best fake little sister I ever had.”

 

Chronos just rolled her eyes as she untied him. “Dumb ass.”

 

“Love you too, kiddo.” Clint put a brotherly arm around her shoulders as they headed out.

 


End file.
